Beckett (Fear)
Beckett is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is a member of CRM. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Beckett's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse At some point during the outbreak, Beckett joined a group known as CRM. While working with Isabelle, he would often discuss a cabin with an incredible view. While in Texas on a resupply mission, Beckett and Isabelle witnessed the aftermath of a nearby power plant meltdown and the radioactive walkers that it had created. Beckett cracked after seeing the radioactive walkers and went crazy at the thought of ending up like them. Despite protocol, Isabelle hesitated to kill her friend and partner, leading to them exchanging fire. Beckett was ultimately shot and killed by Isabelle, but she failed to put him down. As a result, Beckett reanimated and joined a herd. Season 5 "Here to Help" Following a plane crashing nearby, a zombified Beckett is lured to the crash site and is amongst the herd that attacks Morgan's group. He goes after Althea who is unable to stab him in the head due to his helmet. She manages to fling him backwards, impaling Beckett on a pole and records him with her video camera, interested in his black armor. That night, Althea returns to the crash site to investigate more about the zombified Beckett. She pulls off his mask, kills him, and starts recording. She discovers the outfit has some wires on and finds some laminated documents with maps with a three-circled symbol and the initials "CRM" written on it. She radios Morgan to tell him there's a story here until she's tasered from behind. She falls down unconscious as Isabelle stands over her. "The Hurt That Will Happen" When John Dorie returns to the crash site, he finds Beckett's body gone, suggesting that his group removed it after capturing Al. Unaware that Al put him down, John speculates that he slipped free in the rain and got away, possibly chased by Al. "The End of Everything" Shortly after being kidnapped by Isabelle, Al witnesses Isabelle pour gunpowder on Beckett's corpse and then set it on fire. Al takes the opportunity created by Beckett's cremation to escape. Later, while Isabelle is on the radio, Beckett is revealed to have been the leader of the two who Isabelle states is KIA due to a breach of protocol and not hostiles. Isabelle eventually explains to Al what had happened to Beckett and shows her the key to the cabin Beckett had always told her about. Instead of keeping the key, Isabelle tosses it off a cliff. Death ;Killed By *Himself (Caused, Alive) *Isabelle (Alive, Off-Screen) After Beckett went insane, Isabelle was forced to shoot and kill him. *Althea Szewczyk-Przygocki (Zombified) Upon rediscovering the zombified Beckett, Althea stabs him in the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Beckett has killed: *Himself (Caused, Alive) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 5 *"Here to Help" (Zombified) *"The End of Everything" (Corpse) Trivia *Beckett is the first CRM member confirmed dead on-screen. *It's unknown why Isabelle failed to put him down before reanimation, particularly as she took the time to cremate his body later to keep anyone from knowing about CRM's presence in the area. Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Notable Walkers Category:Texas Category:Season 5 Characters Category:CRM Category:Fear The Walking Dead